fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jude Temari
Jude Temari (Jユヅ テマリ Jyudu Temari) is a Phoenix Slayer and is one of then 12 mages in a group called The Wardens. He lives in the nation of the Odawara Confederacy in Crescent Archipelago. Appearance Jude is a handsome looking young 22 year old man. He has yellow eyes and brown spiky hair. He is usually seen wearing his siganature black trench coat over his black shirt which goes togethernwith his also black trousers. Personality Jude has been described by many as a man without a care in the world. When he is not taking on missions or training he's usually found lying down in a tree or just generally relaxing around somewhere. He's extremely light hearted, choosing to annoy his foes in battle instead of actually defeating them. He also lacks a the ability to "look before he leaps" which can usually land him in some for of trouble. However, beyond his laid back and almost clumsy demeaner, Jude is an extremely caring person. He never abandons his friends and will always protect them. He also has a strong sense of justice, he detests those that do evil and never forgives those who hurts his colleagues or friends. Jude also seems to be immune to hypnosis due to unknown reasons. History Jude was born in the midst of war in the Odawara Confederacy on Crescent Archipelago. His father, in fear of his sons short life expectancy, took his son and ran off the mountains in order to hide his son with someone who could take care of him in the mean time. He then came across the Sapphire Phoenix Azularia, in human form, who offered to look after Jude until his father returned. Jude's father agreed and left him with her, only to mever return. From a young age, Jude was thought in the ways of Sapphire Phoenix Slayer Magic by her so that one day he could return home and save his nation from war. By the age of 17 Jude had become a powerful slayer who was ready to defend his home (only to that the war had ended and that he was too late.) Distraught by his lack of actual combat experience he left Crescent Archipelago and became an Independant Mage for 4 years gaining new experiences along the way. By the age of 21 he returned home. Now a professional mage and one of the most powerful slayers in Earth land, Jude joined a group known as the Wardens and was sworn with the duty of protecting Crescent Archipelago from evil. He currently resides at his home in the Odawara confederacy. Sypnosis |-| Main Storyline = A Traveler's Tale Wardens Unite! The True Strength of the Archipelago |-| Roleplays = An Apocalyptic Reckoning |-| Storylines = Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Power: Due to the most vigorous training possible from Azularia combined with it happening at a young age, Jude has an extremely high amount of magical power for his age. He is also able to maintain and replenish his Magical power quicker than anyother Phoenix Slayer as he can absorb it through his created Sapphires. Enhanced Endurance: Due to the thin air in the mountanous regions of his training Jude is able to fight for extremely long periods of time without tire. Enhanced Speed: Jude's speed and reflexes are remarkable. He's able to cover long distances and dodges most attacks with general ease. Immunity to hypnotism: For unknown reasons, Jude is unsusually resistant to hypnotism and hallucination. To this very day it is still unknown how he can overcome it. Expert Weapons Wielder: During his time with Azularia, she thought him how to create and use a number of weapons out of sapphire and was forced to become proffecient with each weapon he was able to create. This ranges from swords to cannons to claws, scythes etc. Master Swordsman: '''Though Jude has become profficient in a wide variety of weapons, he's most comfortable with a sword. His sword skills are sometimes deemed as unparalled. He is able to pull off amazingly quick strikes and his defence with a sword is solid. One notable feat was when he was able to block automatic fire with his Blade of Azul. '''Accel Vision: Accel Vision is a technique that was leatn during Jude's 4 years away from home. This techniqie allows Jude to almost slow down time in his eyes. What would seem like a blur to a normal human would be deemed as normal speed for him. This technique generally increases his accuracy as well as overall vision. Though it doesn't harm him or negatively affect him in anyway he can only use it for minutes at a time. Magic Sapphire Phoenix Slayer Magic: This is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic which gives the user the abilities of a Sapphire Phoenix. Jude can grow and manipulate sapphire gems in order to attacks his foes by morphing his body into different sapphire wepaons and such. He can also defend himself by growing sapphire walls and coating himself in sapphire. The sapphire that Jude creates has an adverse effevt of healing himself and allies as well as draining magical power from his enemies. In order for Jude to replenish his energy he must (like any other Phoenix Slayer) absorb the element he is based off of. However, due to the rarity of sapphires, Jude found that he can actually absorb anything that is made of aluminium oxide it's just that it wont replenish as much. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Scream': Jude takes a deep breath and blows a gust of Sapphire dust at the opponent. It can sting the opponent and tear at their body causing massive pain. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Gauntlets': Jude encases his arms in a Sapphire Glove that increases the damage of his punches. There are multiple variations including: spike gloves, claws, Hooks etc. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Dive': Jude jumps high into the air and then slams down into the ground. This creates a field of spikes that damage the surrounding enemies. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Shining Armour': Jude covers his entire body in solid sapphire which lessens the effect of all attacks directed at him. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Perch': The Jude raises up a small bunch of spikes from the ground impaling the enemy. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Bird Cage': Jude creates 6 tall sapphire spikes around his opponent and then connects the tops so they look like a bird cage. The cage traps the user and, on top of that, it can absorb their magical energy. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Judgement Pillar': Jude creates a pillar that can act as a healing station for him and any off his allies. If an enemy touches it theor magical energy will be absorbed and can even be supplied to his allies. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Shiny Mirror': Jude creates a large sapphire mirror. It can be used to stop elemental attacks (except for light which it reflects and diamond which could break it). It can also be used to blind enemies as well. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Formation': Jude has the ability to make many possible weapons from Sapphire. **'Sapphire Phoenix Formation (Cannon)': Jude can make a cannon out of Sapphire which can shoot out large chunks of it and even giant spikes. **'Sapphire Phoenix's Formation (Feather Gun)': Jude creates a machine gun like weapon which fires of sapphire feather that can pierce opponents. **'Sapphire Phoenix's Formation (Railgun)': Jude creates a cannon that can absorb the sunlight, concentrate it and then fire it off in short powerful bursts. **'Sapphire Phoenix's Formation (Scythe)': Jude can create a sapphire scythe to attack enemies. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Creature Summon': The user of the magic can also construct a number of Sapphire creatures using the magic such as bears, dragons, wolves etc. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Spike Graveyard': Jude places his palms on the floor and a giant field of spikes surrounds his area impaling and scratching anyone nearby *'Sapphire Phoenix's Tesla Trap': Similar to the Mirror Magic spell, Kaleidoscope, Jude traps his enemies in a 3D prison made up of tesalated hexagonal mirrors. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Judgement Nest': Jude creates a wide rectangular area fortified by a wall of sapphire which acts as a healing area for allies and a leeching area for enemies as their magical energy is absorbed. *'Sapphire Phoenix's Great Gate'; Jude places his hands on the ground and a giant sapphire gate rises up from the ground. The gate can be used for stopping a large attack or multiple small ones. The only thing that can break through the gate is Diamond. *'Phoenix God's Secret Art: Heaven's Army': When this spell is activated, giant sapphire angels appear from the sky to assist Jude in battle. They have sapphire swords and can shoot refracted and concentrated light. A large chunk of magical energy is taken up when this spell is used. *'Phoenix God's Secret Art:Hell's Brigade': Similar to Phoenix God's Secret Art: Heaven's Army, this spell when activated causes sapphire dragons to rise from the ground and assist jude in battle. They can breath sapphire dust, which encases opponents and stings them. Talismans of Jingi: 'The Talismans of Jingi are a form of Talisman Magic, Lost Magoc and Holder Magic. They are ancient magical items that grant the user the ability to summon the powerful and unique artifacts that have their pictures etched into them. Each Talisman of Wu has it's own unique abilities and in order use them Jude simply channels his magic into them. *'The Talisman of the Comb: The Talisman summons that magical artifact known as the "The Tarantula Comb". Jude can attack foes with it by launching out thick webs of hair from its teeth that wrap up enemies. It took a while for him to master it and i takes complete concentration to use it effectively. It was first found being used as a good luck charm in a barbers shop in fiore. *'The Talisman of the Kite: '''This Talisman summons a green dragon shaped kite (called The Dragon Kite )which grants Jude the ability to fly. This Talisman was found in the home of Elizabeth Strayer, daughter of Benjamin Strayer. *'The Talisman of the Sash: This Talisman summons up a stylish, sky blue sash which, when activated, has the ability to act as a third arm which is controlled by the users mind. This Talisman also takes a long time to master and Jude is even able to make it use Sapphire Phoenix Slayer Magic. It mentioned by Jude that it was found in a martial arts temple in Bosco. Jude nicknamed it the "Limb Sash" *'The Talisman of the Shroud: '''This Talisman summons up a cloak, one side grey, the other side black, which Jude nicknamed the "Cloak of Cloaking". This artifacts allows Jude to become invisible once he wears it. *'The Talisman of the Gills: 'This Talisman summons an artifact which can act as artificial Gills which allow Jude to breath underwater once it is worn on his neck. *'The Talisman of the Mirror: '''This Talisman transforms into a 5ft powerful Magic Mirror whihc has the power to reverese the effects and/or direction of any magic(e.g it could cause a fire element attack to attack the Caster or turn it into a water themed attack instead). It can even disrupt teleportation Equipment '''Blade of Azul: The Blade of Azul is a powerful blade that was crafted by Azularia. It took 7 years to craft and has purest sapphire in the world as a blade. The sword is so powerful that it can cut any sword in half and is even a tough as diamond. The sword even has the ability to extend itself if willed by Jude. The sword is so poweful that Jude keeps it and even uses it when sheathed in it's sharp sapphire cover. He only withdraws it when fighting "those who deserve to fight such power". Trivia *Jude's appearance is based off of Train Heartnet from Black Cat * The Blade of Azul and Azularia are puns of the spanish word '"azul" which means "blue" *Jude's hobbies include sleeping, eating and exploring Category:Mage Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster magic user Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Warden